


Soft, Cool, Hot, Hard

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  S5 perhaps.  Wesley takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft, Cool, Hot, Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

S O F T  
Wesley’s mouth closed the gap, and their lips were touching. Lightly at first, just little brushes, then Wesley’s tongue snuck out to lick Angel’s bottom lip. Wesley wasn’t really positive Angel wanted this except that he wasn’t pulling back yet. His hand had moved up to cradle Angel’s jaw and rest along his throat, so he felt rather than heard the low groan in Angel’s throat that finally came. He earned a soft, but more audible moan from Angel when he began taking tiny nips with his teeth and then running his tongue across the tenderly abraded flesh of Angel’s lips. Angel still proved slightly paralyzed; simply letting Wesley kiss him. His hands had stayed at his sides, and his body hadn’t given an inch, but Wes could tell he was close to breaking, that he wanted this too much not to give in. Wesley began to gradually increase the pressure of his kisses and nips, finally letting his tongue venture out to invade Angel’s mouth. At first, Angel stilled, keeping his mouth closed, but suddenly his mouth was open and Wesley was given all the access he needed to explore and devour Angel’s mouth. The instant Wesley’s tongue entered his mouth Angel groaned and his hands were grasping desperately for Wesley; anywhere, his waist, his arms, his ass; he needed to touch Wesley. Wesley could feel his need to find an anchor, which Wes understood since his legs felt slightly wobbly. When he finally managed to tear his lips away from Angel’s to gasp for air, Angel gently pulled him back so their foreheads were touching, and whispered almost inaudibly:

“Don’t stop, Wesley, don’t stop.”

 

At first, Angel wasn’t really sure he even felt Wesley’s mouth on his. The touch was so light, so tender and his brain was so overloaded. It all just happened; Wesley was in his space, then Wesley’s mouth was there, touching, kissing. It felt good, really fucking good, but Angel couldn’t quite let go. This was Wesley with his fuckable mouth on Angel’s lips. Angel grudgingly letting the groan out that he was holding in. He wanted this, but it was too hard. Too hard to not think, to not be the leader. Wes was breaking him with those little licks and bites. Liked the bites. Loved the bites. He wanted to breathe to calm himself, but didn’t want to give his distress away. He let out a slightly more audible groan at the feel of Wesley’s tongue trying to maneuver its way into his mouth. Maybe he could just let Wes do what he needed to do and no one would be the worse off. No worse…than Wes’ tongue in his mouth. Christ. If that wasn’t going to be his un-doing, the little shocks of Wes’s bites that were soothed by his delicious tongue would be. He let out a rasp of a groan and sagged against Wes. God, if only he could touch him everywhere at once. He needed this, this dream, needed to let go. Needed more. Needed *Wes.* His hands got furtive and desperate, grabbing at any bit of Wes he could. Suddenly, Wes’s hot breath was gone and his lips were cooling. Not liking this lack of connection Angel pulled Wesley to him so that at the very least their foreheads would touch and he would still be able to channel some strength from Wes. Angel listened to Wes’s ragged breathing and hoped that didn’t mean this was over. Unwilling for this brief respite to be over so soon, he hoped whatever Powers were running this show heard him when he quietly pleaded, “Don’t stop, Wesley, don’t stop.”

 

C O O L  
 _Don’t stop?_ Wesley thought hazily, _Is he insane?_ and then muttered softly to his prey, “Not… likely,” lazily kissing Angel for emphasis. Pulling back a little, he tugged on angel’s bottom lip with his teeth, forcing him to step into Wesley’s body. Wes moved back in, deliberately flicked his tongue across a fang letting the taste of blood seep onto Angel’s tongue. The move was unexpected making Angel’s hips thrust hard into Wesley’s. “Got your attention, did I?” His voice taunted while his hands had lowered to Angel’s waist and attempted to pull the shirt from his slacks when he felt Angel’s hands settle on his hips, asking permission to do the same. Wes ignored the request and continued untucking Angel, finally getting a hold of the cool skin of Angel’s stomach. Silkier than the shirt covering it, Wes traced the muscles below the smooth skin with a pleasure that was sweet and filled with longing. They both made a little groan when Wes’s fingers grazed inside the waist of Angel’s pants and then circled around behind to grasp Angel’s ass and pull him closer. Finally Wes returned his attention to Angel’s hands and told him, “Take off my shirt.” In a voice that was cool but laced with desire which was not lost on Angel. When Wes finally returned his attention to Angel’s mouth he found that the earlier warmth had vanished, remedying that with a quick, hard kiss that Angel didn’t have time to respond to before Wes was making his way down Angel’s neck until he met with his shoulder. Wes gave a tiny warning bite, heard Angel hiss in a breath, and then sucked at the meaty flesh at the base of Angel’s neck. Wes definitely had his attention now.

At Wesley’s mercy now, Angel was relieved when he heard Wesley’s response to his plea and the languorous kissing that went with it. His mind went blank and his body took charge when he tasted the blood in his mouth. He bucked his hips and wanted to crush Wesley to him especially after the little taunt of his, but he held back letting Wesley run the show. And what a good show it was. Wesley seemed out tease him to death. His eyelids flickered at the feel of Wes’s fingers flitting across his stomach, tracing his muscles, and then moaned instinctively when he felt Wes’ fingers dip inside his pants. More, he thought, please. But Wes’s hands were gone and now he was pushing Angel into his hips. The feel of Wes hard against him made him feel satisfied that he wasn’t the only one losing a little control. Once the command was issued to remove Wesley’s shirt, Angel was quick to comply, ripping several buttons in the process. Before he could shuck Wes’ shirt from his shoulders, and involuntary growl exploded from him as Wes’ teeth and suction marked him at the most tender spot of his neck. He want to bite that strong neck in front of him. Badly.

 

H O T  
After that animalistic cry, Angel was sufficiently distracted with trying to bite him in return that finally Wes could make his move. Before Angel could stop him, Wes shoved him hard against the office wall and thrust his tongue into Angel’s mouth. Angel’s hands instinctively gripped his head and neck keeping him close. Wes’ hips were grinding into Angel’s and his hand ripped at the buttons on Angel’s expensive shirt. Too long, he thought. I’ve waited far too long to do this. He felt Angel’s hands gripping his hips like a vice. Felt like there might be bruising later. Good. Want to remember this tomorrow. His breathing was ragged, but Wesley was determined to remain in control. This was his, this moment, Angel, all of it. His hands were all over Angel moving quickly enough that he was creating heat. Sliding his body along Angel’s he added more friction, more heat to their bodies. Angel’s eyes had rolled back and his head was arching against the wall, looking like he must be aching for release when Wes’ covered his cock with his hand transferring his own heat straight to Angel’s straining cock. Wes was intent on claiming and doing it soon. He stared into Angel’s eyes with a feral look and all he could think was “Mine.” Angel’s cock jumped at the word and his own cock twitched when Wesley saw a mirrored heat flare in Angel’s eyes. “Clothes off.” Wes’ ordered succinctly, not giving Angel a chance to start on his belt and trousers.

Wes shoved Angel hard against the wall and fucked Angel’s mouth with his tongue. A moan escaped Angel and he grabbed Wesley’s head to pull him even closer. He wanted to feel Wesley’s heat infiltrating his skin. Wanted Wesley’s temperature to skyrocket, his face to flush, until even Angel felt like he was burning up. Angel pressed closer to Wesley’s bare chest seeking out their heat. He shoved the shirt aside and anchor his hands to Wesley hips. He shuddered when he heard the sound of his shirt ripping, turned on by Wesley’s need and intensity. His cock was begging for friction, begging for a touch, begging for heat. Angel was aching to touch himself when Wes’ hand snuck out and cupped him through his jeans. Angel looked up in surprise to see Wes and a heated stare that made him think he was going to be eaten alive. “Mine,” Wes rasped. Angel’s cock jumped and he wanted to feel Wesley’s hardness against his own, wanted to rub his bare erection along those slender hips. “Clothes off.” Wes’ clipped voice told him when his hands started to venture towards Wes.

 

H A R D  
Clothing was gone and Wesley pushed Angel roughly to the floor grabbing the lube from his pants and pulling Angel onto his hands and knees. "It’s just sex," he told himself, forgetting that he was preparing Angel with his fingers and not noticing that the little thrusts with his fingers were getting rougher while his thoughts became jumbled. “Wesss.” Hearing Angel hiss his name like that went straight to his cock. Made him want to hear it again. Made him want to hear it in the middle of the day, in the middle of his office. Hell, in the middle of the lobby. Made him want Angel to know how much his name sounded like “Fuck me” right now. His dirty word of a name hanging in his ear, he began to inch his way into Angel with his cock. Slowly, deliberately, hoping to push his name out again. Wanted to hear more. “Talk to me.” He ordered. “Tell me what I do to you.” Angel’s words were too much, his hips snapped and he was pounding into Angel’s ass. Hazily he realized Angel was meeting him thrust for thrust, which made Wes want to go harder, push Angel’s pain threshold, turn him on with the pain. One hand snuck around to tweak a nipple hard and then latch itself to Angel’s shoulder, nails digging in hard for purchase, while the other grabbed Angel’s cock stroking him quick and rough and then letting the lusty growl of Angel’s orgasm send him over the edge. He collapsed on top of Angel, content and satiated for the moment, enjoying the feel of the solid muscle below him and the thought that Angel wanted him at least. _We’ll definitely be doing this again._ He reached down and pinched Angel’s nipple as a promise for next time, grabbed his clothes, and left. 

Angel shucked his pants quickly, but Wes was faster still and had him on the ground, his ass in air, before he could even ogle Wesley a little. The lube appeared out of nowhere, making Angel think Wes knew this was going to happen when he came in here. Rather than being annoyed at Wes’ cockiness, it made him harder. Wes knew what he wanted and that confidence was hot. His back arched to pull Wes’ fingers in when he felt the first slight nudge at his opening. Wes moved quickly, spreading him, and making little thrusts that gradually got harder and faster, forcing Angel to moan Wes’ name through clenched teeth. He was going to come right now if Wes kept this up. Then Angel felt Wesley’s stiff cock teasing him, pushing in little by little, torturously slowly. And then he was asking Angel to talk dirty to him. Easy enough to do since all he had to do was tell Wes what he wanted to tell him all the time. “You make me feel, make me hard, give me your heat, fire. Makes me want your thick cock in me, touching me everywhere, making me belong somewhere. Making me belong with you. To you.” And Wes was gone, his hips working frantically at Angel’s ass, and all he could do was respond to those furiously bucking hips. When he felt Wes grip his shoulder and dig his nails in he sucked in a breath trying hard not to come. Then Wes’ hand was burning around his cock and it only took a few jerks before Angel’s demon surfaced and he was growling in ecstasy, vaguely feeling Wes coming right after him. Coming out from his haze, his brain raced, thinking “Oh god, this cannot happen again. The demon was too close for comfort.” But then Wes’s hand was on his nipple reminding him that this would and could happen again, and Angel would be helpless to stop it. Angel groaned silently into his shoulder listening to Wes’ retreat and hoped the next time would be soon.


End file.
